Everything can change, If you give a chance
by MollyHooperRules
Summary: poilers Alert:After Raichenbatch Fall...Sherlock Is staying at Molly's flat after Reichenbach fall, she have to get used to his presence and both of them deal with their families.(Sherlolly) (Bonlock)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Spoilers Alert:After Raichenbatch Fall...Sherlock Is staying at Molly's flat after Reichenbach fall, she have to get used to his presence and both of them deal with their families.

**Disclaimer:** Sdly I don't own anything...Just the prompt.

Authors Note: Bondlock! My first Sherlolly fanfic! FINALLY! I hope you like it... please don't kill me (?) My first language is spanish, not English so if I have an mistake let me know... Please leve me a review! pretty please!

* * *

Love you so much and enjoy your reading.

Molly was tired, she had spent the whole night in the hospital making post-mortems and all the paperwork she had left behind. This was good time for a coffee, she walked towards the coffee pot in the buffet and made a cappuccino.

At the moment she was going to leave the morgue when her phone rang, she looked the screen rolling her eyes "Mom" , she pressed the red button and throw her phone in the pocket of her lab coat, but a few seconds later the sound of 'red alert' from Star Trek filled the room "What do you want now?" she whispered when she read the text message .

Where are your manners? Honey, be a dear and answer your phone.- Mom

Molly dialled the number and called.

She is always sweet and polite with everyone but her mother, because Mrgaret never walked her to school not even help her with her homework, always travelling or out because of work.

"What is it?" Said molly when her mother picked the phone.

"Hello. I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you my love?" Margaret said with sweetness.

"Don't do this, the last time you called me was because you needed something from my work. So, cut it off and tell me what is it now"

"I'm just worried about you. I know about Sherlock death and you were...very attached at him"

"Well, I'm fine, great, amazing, wonderful. So goodbye "

With that said she hung up, picked her things and started walk to her home.

Molly opened the door of her flat and let out a sight when she realized of whom was the silhouette across the room.

"Oh, Sherlock, it was you..." She said putting his hand on her chest trying to calm her heartbeat.

"Of course it's me, who else could it be?" He said under his breath rolling his eyes.

It was the second day after "The Fall" and it was pretty hard getting used to someone else around. This was the fourth scare in the past 48 hours, he was like a ghost appearing from nowhere.

"W-What have you done to my bloody cat?" she said frowning and pointing at him with her finger.

He looked surprise at her insult and tilted his head to the right.

"Sorry "she said embarrassed.

"You're tense"

"Yes, look what have you done to my cat, he is blue and lie on the table with his eyes shut" she said rushing to the table and searching for Toby's pulse."You killed my cat" Her eyes full of tears.

"It was an experiment and he is not dead... I lowered his pulse" He said dismissively "But you are not tense for that, you're eyes were red before you entered in the room, what says that you are under stress, but usually your work don't gives you stress besides the fact that you left paperwork behind and today you had to do everything you left for later" He stared at her for no more than two seconds and continued with his speech "In my opinion you should get an assistant to do the paperwork. You are more needed in the lab or the morgue, you shouldn't be filling stupid papers. Also the corners of your lips are slightly inclined downwards, your eyes sparkle, not because you were crying, more rightly because you are fighting back tears ... So you are surprised to see ? you wanted to come home to cry curled up in your sofa hugging Toby, but then you saw me and I spoiled your perfect and sad plan with my presence here, which I find really rewarding, as I don't like dealing with crying people. So it's not for work, someone put you in that mood... But who?" He said with both hands under his chin.

Molly stood there her mouth was a perfect "O" but she didn't want to think about it and chenged the subject "Why you lowered his heartbeat?"

" He's doing it fine, I was bored …" he said throwing himself on the couch and closing his eyes "Might be some relative to cause that effect on you, your dad is dead,, you don't have aunts or uncles, that leaves out cousins ... your relationship with your sister is rather good, what lead us to... your mom. Your sister is younger than you and she always had all the attention of your mother. Oh but that's not all, you have two nephews, therefore your mother preferred her, because she gave her the grandchildren she always wanted" His eyes snapped open and stared at the expression of Molly.

"You got all that just by a glance?... That's...Wow...Can I ask when my cat is coming back to normal?" She was trying really hard not to slap him or shout at him or something, he was bored and she was the only thing he can deduct. She looked away and hold back tears.

"A few hours maybe weeks, that's part of the experiment. Now, did I get anything wrong?" He said getting up and grabbing his violin to start to play something.

"Yes"

Molly walked towards the kitchen, she needed some tea to relax herself, put the kettle on and waited sitting on the table.

"You said I was wrong"

He appeared from nowhere right next to her, maybe she was really distracted and that's why she never see him coming.

"Yes, I have a brother not a sister ..." He cut her off and said

"Of course, there's always something wrong" he said clapping his hands

* * *

" I didn't finish..." she said looking to the floor "I have two brothers both are older than me...I just get along with one I lost contact with the other...and... I have just one nephew... and my mom don't preferred no one of us...She just... her life was and is her work and never cared about Thomas, Raoul or me... hard childhood...and I'm not tense...I'm just..kinda worried..M-My mother never calls and she did today to see how I was and is a little bit suspect"

She woke up at the other day with the noise of voices on her living room, she hesitate a few seconds but then ran following the sound of the chatting closing her robe around her waist.

"What's going..."

One man was seated on her couch dressed in black holding an umbrella, she have met him before but couldn't recall when, and other was getting inside of her flat with a laptop on his arms.

"Get...Get out of my flat or...or... I'll call the police" She said trying not to stutter but failing.

"Miss Hooper If I were you I wouldn't call the police, you have a dead man in here...Sherlock is here" He said raising an eyebrow.

Her stomach flipped when she heard that, 'How did he knew my name...How did he knows about Shelrock...this is not good'.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about, so please get out"

The man with the laptop shared some features with Sherlock Holmes, the same eyes, curly dark hair, tall but this one wear glasses. The man with the umbrella got up and got close to Molly at the same time that Sherlock made his way from the bathroom to the living room. She was saying swearing in her mind ' Why you just can't stay in the bloody bathroom, damn Sherlock'.

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? Then who is him?" Mycroft said grinning and pointing at Sherlock.

Molly turned around to face Sherlock wrapped around the sheet she gave him three days ago, she blushed as her mind wonder If he was completely naked under that. Her sight pass across him as she looked for something. Sherlock and Mycroft were frowning, they didn't understand, maybe she was looking for Toby.

"Look, I don't see whom are you referring...I don't know If you knows but...Sherlock is dead" and patting Mycroft's shoulder said " Are you feeling okay? I'm a doctor"

"Don't play games with me Miss Hooper, he's right there, in front of you".He shouted at her

"Sure, of course he is" She said smiling gently she walked towards her phone and starting to dial saying "I'm going to call an ambulance, everything is alright...you don't have to be afraid...Is not weird to hallucinate...They'll only give you a few pills and then everything is going to be alright, okay?"

Mycroft looked at her amazed and surprised and then the man with the laptop and Sherlock began to laugh really hard.

"Sherlock cut it off" Said the man with the umbrella.

"I have told you that..." started to say Molly but Sherlock interrupted her.

"He's my brother Mycroft Holmes and my cousin Q" He said gesturing with his hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't knew...I-I was...No one can know about him.. I just...I'm sorry" She said biting her lower lip.

"Molly don't apologize with him, he doesn't deserve your kindness".

"Miss Hooper you su..."

"It's Doctor Hooper, Mycroft"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow like Molly did at the comment of Sherlock.

"Well, Doctor Hooper you surprised me...I didn't expect something so spontaneous and clever coming from you"

Molly was speechless ' That was a compliment or an insult'?

"Because you underestimate her Mycroft, no shut up and tell me what are you both doing here"

"Sorry, but I got to run... I'm late to Barts"


	2. I'm a grown up woman

Author note: I know It took me long to upload..But writer block!Thanks to Guest and Thestarlitrose for reviewing. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did while writing it. Please leave a review!

Chapter 2: "I'm a grown up Woman"

A week went by. Toby was healthy again, everything was quiet and peaceful (because Sherlock almost lived in his mind palace, she didn't know what he could possible be doing in there, he didn't have any cases) until the Red Alert sounded from her phone.

"Again?" she said raising an eyebrow to her movil.

Sherlock was playing a sweet and nice song in his violin, she didn't noticed but he lowered the volume of his notes in order to listen her conversation.

"Honey is everything alright?" said her mother.

"Mam what's wrong with you? I think in this week you have called me more than in my whole life"

"I called you twice"

"As I said, more than in my whole life...You don't get it, do you? We've had this conversation before. I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want you to act like If you cared..Stop this"

"Oh dear, I didn't taught this"

"Certainly, you didn't taught me anything"

Sherlock couldn't believe this, his mousy, quiet and sweet pathologist replying to her mother that way, was unbelievable.

"Could you please tell me what's wrong and cut it off? Really, you're pissing me off with all this" Molly said far too stressed and tired.

"Those aren't good words for a lady"

"Lady? I'm not a Lady ma'am"

Sherlock tilted his head towards Molly, why was she calling her mother like that, who would have thought that his monotonous and boring Molly could be so interesting ( what? Has he called her his, She wasn't his. Is the second time he referred to Molly as 'his Molly', WHY WAS THAT?).

"Don't call me like that, I'm your mother for goodness sake" Her mother said angry.

"Penelope...She was the mother that you've never been" she didn't meant to sound so harsh, but she was hurt.

"That's enough, you're coming"

"You're not taking me anywhere" she said with a hysterical laugh."You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" after a brief pause her mother said "I've to go"

"Yeah, duty calls" Molly said mocking her voice.

"You're not staying there forever...You know that...I'm going to send someone to bring you here"

"I'm a grown up woman. Who grow up without you, this is not a moment for family reconciliation and I don't need someone to babysit me"

Then the line went dead.

The jaw of Sherlock fell, he knew that Molly kept things for her and he never cared, but now she was the only person he have to deduct, and she was like a little cat showing her claws and he was amazed by that [ No he wasn't amazed...he was...intrigued. Yes intrigued, that was the word...He couldn't be amazed...What's wrong with his brain lately?].

When Molly noticed that Sherlock has listened the whole conversation she turned red and her eyes never left the floor.

"Oh..Did-Did you heard..the..the whole"

"Of course I did" he snapped

"I'm sorry for that" she said smiling

He couldn't reply, he just stood there staring. Molly grabbed a strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail and put it behind her ear still looking to the floor not wanting to meet his eyes.

"You're uncomfortable, and again you're in that mood of yours. Your mother of course, she had to work ( not due to economic problems [you have always been cheap] but you didn't have those problems) So, why would she leave her child in hands of a stranger (because she wasn't a stranger, was she?) Of course she wasn't, your mother has known Penelope for a while and she trusted her. You have always considered Penelope as a mother, and she have always been with you until you reached eleven years old, that explain your lack of fashion (You went through your adolescence without someone who tell you how to dress properly) and your fear of abandonment"

Molly was almost in tears at this point, he was bringing all the memories she had buried in the back of her brain. "Stop" she whispered but he didn't pay attention. He was unstoppable.

"You just have pictures of your father, and he was the first who left when you were six, no no no, you were seven, the autopsy said that he was ill. And you believed that until you find out some papers that your mother has hidden from you with some information about his death, he wasn't ill, he was murdered. Yes, I saw your box under the bed (you should keep your diary in other place) you found who killed him but he was dead. Then your brothers left you, and came Penelope whom a few years later leave you too" When he finished the speech he saw her and didn't like what he was seeing.

Molly was with one hand on her mouth and with the other embracing herself sobbing.

In that moment he regretted his words, all of them_ (Why? He doesn't regret his words, why now? Why always regretted the things he said to Molly [I'm sorry, forgive me Molly Hooper] oh god that __memory? He thought he had deleted that)_. He gave a step closer and she gave on back.

"I-I...I have to-to clean the...living room" she said that between sobs and then rushed to the living room.

"Molly I'm" but she was not there _"sorry"_

He needed a shower, not actually need it, he had showered in the morning. He wanted a shower.

When Molly heard the door close she ran to the kitchen and washed her face, then went to her bedroom. The first two days he had slept in her bedroom and Molly in the sofa, but Sherlock told her that he didn't need that bed anymore and that he was going to take the sofa, like it or not. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes weren't red and any trace of her being crying was gone, she tried to smile when the front door opened.

She was freaking out, took a big breath and went to the living room to see who was it, scared as hell.

But what he saw was really weird, a blond man, almost 6 feet tall in an expensive suit.

"Excuse..Excuse me? Are you lost?"

He grinned and answered "No...I can't believe you can't recognized me"

She stared at him, not knowing how to respond to that.

"M sent me"

She snorted "Well, tell her that I appreciate her concern, but I'm fine. She can go and stalk other people"

"You really don't remember me?"

"I have really bad memory...So.." and then a memory came to her. _They were in __a room full of people but no one seemed to notice them, and she was trying not to laugh about something he said. __But he was far more young, a teenager._ "You babysat me"

"Yes. I remember you, you were a girl but now...Now you're a woman"

He make it sound like a compliment and she couldn't help but blush.

"I-I'm a woman...And I don't need anyone to babysit me...Could you...could you just...leave..please? I-I have to go? And...and do you know...stuff"

"I have to stay"

_No you don't _"Could you go to the market and get some milk?"

"No"

"But If you have to babysit me, I can't starve"

"I'm not going to the market"

"Then why are you here?"

"M sent me"

She was running out of patience" YES, you already said that. But why? Why did she sent you here?"

"I can't tell you"

"oh god" she sighed "Yeah, secret information"

"I have to watch you and..."

She cut his speech "Yeah and in a few weeks you're going to put me in a car and make me travel to stay with M"

He gave her a half smile "Maybe"

"Yes I know. Now please, leave me alone. And when that day come we can fight and shout" she said going towards the door an opening for him.

"We are not going to fight and you will come"

"Yes...I'll go but now leave me alone"

He started to walk towards the door and stopped "Okay, but who is in the bathroom?"

"Wh-What?"

"I hear the water running"

_Damn Sherlock, Damn him and his fucking shower. _

She had forgotten about the noise of the water. _He has been hearing the noise during the whole conversation, and waited for this moment to mention it. _

"And that's very convenient since he can't listen at this conversation"

"Th-That's I..I don't..No one..It's not from here the noise...probably is from the flat upstairs"

"Oh Molly, I didn't knew you have a man in your life" he said with a cheerful voice.

"I-I don't ...I don't have a man in my life...Could you just not tell to M? Could you? Please?"

He just stared at her with a malicious grin

"You are going to tell her anyway"

He just nodded.

"Just..Go..Leave" She said grabbing the door.

"Yeah...You're going to catch him in the shower?"

"No" Her cheeks couldn't be more red, she made an impatient tapping with her foot" I'm not. Now leave" _which was his name?_"You"

He raised and eyebrow at her "Bond. James Bond"

"I-I knew that...I just...forget, I mean forgot...Just go"

"Okay" and with a wink he said "I understand"

She was really red, _Oh god how embarrassing was that _

"Could you be more red?"

"No? No..Maybe..I don't know..Here's a door cross it"

"See you in a few weeks"

She closed the door and went to the kitchen to make a coffee, then she headed the living room with her coffee and sat on the sofa.

Sherlock came out from there bathroom with nothing more than a towel around his waist. Molly blushed at the sight of his bare chest and looked away. That make Sherlock smile, and he frowned at that _Why am I smiling?._

"Who came?" Sherlock said after give the place a glance.

She looked at her coffee, then at the door, Sherlock, the coffee again "Nobody, no one"

"Molly" he said in a tone of warning.

"Just-Just..The landlord"

"Molly don't lie to me. You know It doesn't work"

She couldn't tell him who was it and she couldn't lie. _What can I do? _

"He is...He's a childhood friend. He was in the neighbourhood and came to see how I was...I really don't know why...But I think my mother sent him"

He stared at her eyes and she wasn't lying, but there was something she wasn't telling him.

He got closer to her, leaned and with her face really close to his he whispered "Molly" with THAT voice, the voice that always used when he wanted something from her. In that moment she forgot all the awful words that he had said to her, and that wasn't something that she was very proud, how he with a few tricks, have her eating out of his hand_. "_would you be a dear and make me some coffee?"

She nodded and went to the kitchen, her heart was beating like a hammer and her cheeks were red again.

Author's note: I know that James Bond went to the MI6 when he was a grown up man and not when he was a teenager. But in this story when they parents died the MI6 took him, because he showed special skills.


End file.
